philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Current Program Schedule' Weekdays Morning * 4:00 am - O Shopping * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 4:55 am - Umagang Kay Ganda * 8:00 am - Magandang Buhay (Umaganda) * 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters * 11:30 am - I Have a Lover (PrimeTanghali) Afternoon * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime (PrimeTanghali) * 3:30 pm - Kadenang Ginto (Kapamilya Gold) * 4:35 pm - Sandugo (Kapamilya Gold) * 5:30 pm - Flower Crew: Dating Agency (Kapamilya Gold) * 5:50 pm - Pamilya Ko (Primetime Bida) Primetime * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Primetime Bida) * 8:30 pm - Make It with You (Primetime Bida) * 9:15 pm - The Killer Bride (Primetime Bida) * 10:00 pm - Hotel del Luna (Primetime Bida) * 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda (Primetime Bida) * 11:00 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues:My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends * 12:00 mn - O Shopping * 2:00 am-4:00 am - Off the air (every Tuesday) YES WEEKEND! Saturdays Morning * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) * 6:00 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Honey Watch Out! (re-run) * 8:00 am - Dok Ricky, Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12:00 pm - It's Showtime * 3:15 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O.: Scene of the Crime Operatives * 5:15 pm - Kuha Mo! Primetime * 6:00 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet * 7:30 pm - Your Moment * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10:00 pm - I Can See Your Voice: S2 * 11:00 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:30 am - O Shopping Sundays Morning * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:50 am - The Loud House * 9:15 am - MathDali * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 4: Share the Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6:00 pm - Rated K * 7:00 pm - Your Moment * 8:00 pm - The Haunted * 8:45 pm - Kapamilya Super Blockbusters * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN stations Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:Program Schedule Category:TV Program schedules Category:TV Specials Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:Star Creatives Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama